Broken Reality (DetectiveSky612)
Broken Reality is a Level Pack to Lego: Voidhoppers that tells the origins story of the Protonix Ghostbusters' formation and early years. Stage 1: Learning Curve The intro cutscene will play, then go into a direct game cutscene of Derek arriving at his house. Dismounting his bike, a scene will play showing around the outside of his garage before focusing back to him. You will then take control of him. You've got no tools for now, and the garage door is jammed, denying access to the next part. Moving around, you'll have to bust up the objects around the outside of the garage. Go to the back of the building (camera pans around as you move in either direction) and you'll come to a makeshift shooting range. 3 sets of pieces will bounce and glow white. Build all of them until the targets are built. Once the all three are complete, the middle one will collapse, rebuild it to reveal a ghost logo without the 'no' on it. A small cutscene will play showing a vortex form on the wall behind the targets, a shadow figure will fly out carrying the Ecto Sword. It backflips activating the sword and proceeds to burn a 'No' over the ghost. Laughing, it flies off into the air dropping a now deactivated sword. Pick up the sword, you have the option of keeping it in hand or holstered (when you have more tools.) Going to the side of the garage, destroy all the breakable objects with the sword. On the wall there will be a old wooden door. Destroy it and a bicycle will fall out of the closet on the other side of the door. Take the bike to the front of the garage, placing it in between the two doors' separator. Further to the right side, there will be a electrician's van parked next to the bike; open the back doors to get inside. A animation will play of Derek typing on the computer in the van. The camera pans out to see the shadow of a helicopter fly over and kick up dust, dropping a yellow crate through the roof and smashing it apart on the ground to reveal a pile of rope. The camera pans back to Derek. Destroy Derek's motorcycle, next to the left door, with the sword. The bike, rope, and motorcycle parts will begin to bounce. Next to the door, begin building until the winch is complete. A animation will play of the device opening the garage door. Enter and the screen fades to black. The screen returns to show the inside of the garage with a thunder storm in the background. Derek's father's voice can be heard off camera followed by the side door closing. A pile of debris falls, blocking the door as you take control again. A lightning flash will illuminate the room, making a the workbench glow. Destroy it to reveal proton pack pieces. Assemble the pieces until the proton gun is built on the table. In the center of the room is a table with an assortment of junk. Build the pile until it becomes a TV playing the weather report and your Ecto Goggles and Pke meter. Using the goggles and PKE meter, use a Hidden Object spot to reveal a pulsing green object. Smash the debris away to allow a plug to drop from the ceiling along with power cables. Push the plug until the cables connect and spark. The camera will pan outside to reveal the storm getting stronger. Part of a tree will fall, knocking apart an antenna. The angle returns back inside to show a laptop opening up, showing a pink/yellow/blue power bar, then to three piles of parts and back to Derek. Go over to the three piles and build them up. Each will have a color and a cable hanging above them. Push each one onto the correct color pads until the cables stiffen. Next to the door, a breaker box will spark, causing the debris to fly away from the door. The proton pistol will fall out onto the floor. Collect it and head outside. Once outside, it will be down pouring rain and lightning. A pile of bricks will be next to the door, assemble it until a spot light is built shining over the area. Camera pans out to show the tree's remains and a shed with a Silver Lego puzzle on the door. Assemble all parts of the lightning rod tower on the ground using Build-Its until the section of the tower is complete and out of the way. Go to the shed. Use the Ecto Sword solve the puzzle then destroy the door. Pieces of Ecto-1M will start bouncing around. Assemble the vehicle and place the model on the pad. Once you're done, go back to the garage. A blue 'No-Ghost' will appear on the edge. Using the Proton Pistol, grapple up onto the roof. There will be a set of equipment, a crate on a track, and a tree blocking it. Destroy the equipment until 3 sets of yellow pieces fall. Assemble them to build a crane. Spinning the wheel, lift the debris off the track, letting the box slide off and break on the ground. Go back down and begin assembling an Accelerator Switch. Use Ecto-1M on the switch until the lightning rod tower is pulled back together. Once the tower is complete, an animation plays of lightning striking the tower as it surges down into three cables. The energy goes through the wall to the towers. The laptop then flashes green as all three charge the proton pack. After 5 seconds the pack will burst with electricity sending it flying into the workbench where the Proton Rifle is. The cart falls apart and both pack and gun fall to the ground. Go back into the building. It will say you can not equip the Protonix Pack yet without protection. Going over to the far left, a shelf with electronics will be knocked over. Destroy the shelf and reassemble it with everything back on. Pieces will fall, allowing you to build and arm the Proton Rifle. Holding the rifle, Derek slams the equipment locker on the back wall open and jump in. The locker shakes three times before Derek comes out now dressed in his jumpsuit. Equipping the pack, you're then told to run through a system check, going through the pack's 8 modes until the storm stops and the stage ends. Stage 2: Slime Smashing TBA Stage 3: Taken Manhattan TBA Stage 4: Broken Reality TBA Achievements - "2Spooky4Me" Skip a cutscene. - "The Nostalgia is Real." Watch every cutscene. - "I feel so funky." Collected all 10 Slimer statues. - "Mr. Detective." Unlock all secret rooms. - "The Nostalgia Run." Find all Easter Eggs - "It's a job." Complete Stage 1: Learning Curve. - " That'll be $5,000." Complete Stage 2: Slime Smashing - " 'Busters Bust the Busted." Complete Stage 3: Taken Manhattan - " Who Ya Gonna Call Now?" Complete Stage 4: Broken Reality Cutscene Transcript opens to the inside of the Westmore Mansion. The front door is slowly opening as two teens come in with flashlights. Max: I-I don't like this, Tyler. Tyler: Come on. This way! starts walking away leaving Max shaking in place. Max: Tyler? Tyler! runs after him. Tyler: Come on, Max. Where's your sense of adventure? focuses on Max's face changing to the look of discomfort. Both teens walk down the hallway as the camera focuses in a dark part the wall. Two red eyes open looking in their direction. smirks as he turns to another part of the house leaving Max. Max: Hey wait up! focuses on Max running through the door into the living room. Max: (whispering) Tyler? Tyler! figure head of Slimer's head pops up behind Max Tyler: (yelling) BOO! falls back screaming. Looking up with the camera to see Tyler take off the mask. Max: What the heck,man! You trying to give me a heart attack?! Tyler: HAHAHA! I GOT YOU GOOD, DIDN'T I! HAHA! in his fit of laughter, accidently throws the mask smashing a vase. Tyler: Oops... Max: Can we go now? We'll get in trouble… Tyler: What's the matter? Scared of a... GHOST! shakes his when he gets up. Pausing for a moment before shaking in place with a look of fear. Max: Ty-T-Ty-Tyler! points behind Tyler. Tyler looks around behind him to see his shadow caused by the flashlight grow bigger and form two red eyes Shadow: Get… Out... teens look at each other before running out the door. Camera outside facing the front door as it burst open with the teens tumbling down. Running to their bikes the camera follows them until they disappear passed the gate. Tyler and Max: (while running away) GHOST! GHOST!" returns to facing the door with the shadow standing in the frame. Its eyes flash as a mass of black slime grabs and closes the door. plays as the camera pans to the night, the logo and title appear as the background changes to day. Camera zooms through the ghost as it moves down to show the Greenville High School. Camera goes to a slow shot of the hallway then to a door saying 'Mr.Howard's Physics Class' on it. [Howard looks up from clipboard Mr. Howard: Alright class, this week's last presentation will be from… Derek Stewart… screeching fills the room as a low shot of Derek's legs is seen from under the desks. He walks to the head of the classroom to the table with a silver bag. Standing to the side he drops the bag and pulls out a light up prop proton pack out. Derek: So we all know what this is, It's a Proton Pack. Built it myself with my own money. Now why I have this isn't because of your thought of me being stupid. It's because what this pack, nearly 30 years after its creation, can really do. Now, we've all seen Ghostbusters. These things shoot out a concentrated beam of positive energy. And we know that they were used to catch ghosts in the story. BUT what we could do is utilize it's kind of technology. Aka, a cyclotron. around to the back he flips a switch board behind the neck pad. The four red lights on the large circular drum hum life as they started cycling clockwise around. Derek: A cyclotron uses a simple system where it takes two particles and rotates them rapidly in a circle till they collide together. Now this is what some forms of nuclear reactions are but instead they would be much more repeating and generate a higher output of energy. Now a cyclotron is usually the size of a train engine but if we could shrink it down to the size of this pack, we could create a pure power source that just needs to be vented out in a cloud of harmless steam. Making it reliable, clean and effective source of power." Mr. Howard: That's very good. But may I remind you that this was just a prop from a fictional movie and not real science. Derek: Back to the Future 2 said we would have a lot of things. A flat screen TV in every home, holographics, fingerprint scanners and robots doing jobs for us. It just depends on what reality the technology is based on in real life and a little creativity can do anything. And since particle accelerators already exist and work, sure it's usually the size of a apartment complex for a few miles, but the technology is there. To make a cyclotron the size of a basketball wouldn't take much to make and to power- bell rings and all 23 of the students run out the door. Derek sighs and flings the pack on as he packs up. Mr. Howard: Derek, I do hope that you know that this is just taking it too far. Derek: What? That I couldn't make something no one ever tried to build? I've spent 3 years now working on the prototype and its almost complete. Mr.Howard: It's just that you need to put this effort into something that can help you in the future. Not just be something to… catch ghosts with. sighs as he leaves the room. Stepping into the hall the camera angles upward to Leo Johnson reading a book called 'Legends of Creatures and Spirits Alike'. He glances at Derek as he closes the book. Leo: So how'd it go? Derek: Oh just dandy. Give me a Nobel Prize now. Leo: That bad uh? What did he say this time? Derek: He said I should focus my efforts on something that can help in the future. You get what I'm trying to prove here, Leo? Leo: Well the idea of what you're doing, yes. The concept, no. Derek: Oh aren't you just a pocketful of sunshine… teens head out down the hallway towards the main hallway filled with others. People move out of the way as they pass. Camera focuses on Rachel Bucker as she's talking with 2 friends. She notices Derek but he quickly avoids eye contact. Leo: You looking at the Bucker girl? You need to make your move. It's been 7 years and I've known you for 10. You just need to be yourself and ask her. Derek: Leo, take a big step back for a moment and realize who you're talking to. Let's face it, she's going to be a high class doctor and I'm stuck to building things in my garage. outside shows teens milling about leaving the school and a line of buses waiting. Leo and Derek walk out the door. Just as they reached the bottom of the stairs Leo looks to his right with a look of displeasure. Leo: Don't look now, but the Smiths are coming up fast. shows Danny and Ben Smith both abandon a ball game as they notice the two and slowly head towards them. Derek and Leo quickly speed walk between the buses to the parking lot across the street heading towards a red and white motorcycle. Derek: I thought that they were suspended. Leo: They were, but it ended today. You plan on working on the prototype again? Derek: It's the only thing I can do. Leo: You know, you should look for something else. Heck, gaming is better than what you're doing. Derek: *sigh* One day, rather it be tomorrow or when armageddon hits, people are going to thank me for doing what I'm doing. cut to Derek arriving at his house, then cue gameplay. Soundtrack Learning Curve: TBA Smashing Slime: TBA A Business Opportunity: TBA Taking Manhattan: TBA Intro Theme: TBA Outro Theme: TBA Cutscene(s): TBA Trivia TBA Category:Levels Category:Customs by DetectiveSky612 Category:Custom levels by DetectiveSky612